2012 Global Tropical Cyclones (Dvorak technique)
This page documents all global tropical cyclones of 2012 of the Dvorak technique. Atlantic The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season with 20 named storms. The season started on June 1, 2012 and ended on November 30, 2012. The strongest storm was Tony, which was a Category 4 hurricane that caused over $70 billion in damages. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/05/2012 till:15/05/2012 color:TS text:Augustus from:19/05/2012 till:22/05/2012 color:TS text:Beryl from:26/05/2012 till:30/05/2012 color:TS text:Chris from:18/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:TS text:Debby from:23/06/2012 till:27/06/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto from:24/07/2012 till:29/07/2012 color:TS text:Frieda from:01/08/2012 till:10/08/2012 color:C1 text:Gilbert barset:break from:03/08/2012 till:06/08/2012 color:TS text:Helene from:09/08/2012 till:18/08/2012 color:TS text:Isaac from:15/08/2012 till:20/08/2012 color:C3 text:Joan from:21/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 color:C1 text:Kirk from:22/08/2012 till:24/08/2012 color:TS text:Lindsay from:28/08/2012 till:02/09/2012 color:C3 text:Marcus from:30/08/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C1 text:Nadine barset:break from:03/09/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C3 text:Oscar from:10/09/2012 till:04/10/2012 color:C2 text:Pam from:03/10/2012 till:05/10/2012 color:TD text:Seventeen from:11/10/2012 till:13/10/2012 color:TS text:Rafael from:12/10/2012 till:17/10/2012 color:C2 text:Sandy from:22/10/2012 till:29/10/2012 color:C4 text:Tony from:22/10/2012 till:25/10/2012 color:TS text:Valerie bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November Tropical Storm Augustus This storm was found to have attained tropical storm intensity, with a Dvorak estimate of T2.5. Augustus had minor effects in the Azores. No damage or causalities were reported from Augustus. Tropical Storm Beryl (From Augustus to Beryl.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/998 mbar. Tropical Storm Chris (From Beryl to Chris.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/997 mbar. Tropical Storm Debby (From Chris to Debby.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 49 kt/984 mbar. Tropical Storm Ernesto (From Debby to Ernesto.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 45 kt/991 mbar. Tropical Storm Frieda (From Invest 98L to Frieda.) The peak intensity of this system was 41 kt/1002 mbar. Hurricane Gilbert (From Ernesto to Gilbert.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 75 kt/981 mbar. Tropical Storm Helene (From Frieda to Helene.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/998 mbar. Tropical Storm Isaac (From Helene to Isaac.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/1000 mbar. The system was found to have become a tropical storm before dissipating and regenerating in the Bay of Campeche. Hurricane Joan (From Gilbert to Joan.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 105 kt/953 mbar. Hurricane Kirk (From Isaac to Kirk.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 70 kt/975 mbar. Tropical Storm Lindsay (From Joyce to Lindsay.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 39 kt/1008 mbar. Hurricane Marcus (From Kirk to Marcus.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 102 kt/960 mbar. Hurricane Nina (From Lindsay to Nina.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 72 kt/981 mbar. Hurricane Oscar (From Marcus to Oscar.) This storm's peak intensity was raised to 107 kt/955 mbar. Hurricane Pam (From Nina to Pam.) This storm's peak intensity was raised to 85 kt/969 mbar. Tropical Depression Seventeen (From Oscar to TD Seventeen.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 31 kt/994 mbar. Tropical Storm Rafael (From Priscilla to Rafael.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 43 kt/999 mbar. Hurricane Sandy (From Rafael to Sandy.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 95 kt/956 mbar. Hurricane Tony (From Sandy to Tony.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 127 kt/932 mbar. Tropical Storm Valerie (From Tony to Valerie.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/991 mbar. East Pacific The 2012 Pacific hurricane season was an active season, with a total of 17 storms forming. The strongest storm, Elisa, became a very strong Category 4 hurricane out to sea. ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2012 till:19/05/2012 color:TS text:Angela from:20/05/2012 till:26/05/2012 color:C4 text:Bud from:14/06/2012 till:16/06/2012 color:C4 text:Carlotta from:04/07/2012 till:12/07/2012 color:C3 text:Daniel from:07/07/2012 till:15/07/2012 color:C4 text:Elisa from:12/07/2012 till:18/07/2012 color:C3 text:Fabio barset:break from:07/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:TS text:Gilma from:11/08/2012 till:16/08/2012 color:TS text:Hector from:27/08/2012 till:02/09/2012 color:C1 text:Ileana from:02/09/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:TS text:John from:12/09/2012 till:17/09/2012 color:TS text:Kristy from:15/09/2012 till:19/09/2012 color:C1 text:Liam barset:break from:22/09/2012 till:27/09/2012 color:C3 text:Miriam from:28/09/2012 till:29/09/2012 color:TS text:Norman from:06/10/2012 till:08/10/2012 color:TS text:Olivia from:13/10/2012 till:17/10/2012 color:C4 text:Pancho from:30/10/2012 till:03/11/2012 color:TS text:Rosa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November Tropical Storm Angela The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/998 mbar. Hurricane Bud The peak intensity of this system was raised to 117 kt/945 mbar. Hurricane Carlotta The peak intensity of this system was raised to 120 kt/944 mbar. Hurricane Daniel The peak intensity of this system was raised to 110 kt/952 mbar. Hurricane Elisa The peak intensity of this system was raised to 125 kt/941 mbar. Hurricane Fabio The peak intensity of this system was raised to 110 kt/954 mbar. Tropical Storm Gilma The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 53 kt/995 mbar. Tropical Storm Hector The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/998 mbar. Hurricane Ileana The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 65 kt/983. Tropical Storm John The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1002 mbar. Tropical Storm Kristy The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/995 mbar. Hurricane Liam The peak intensity of this system was raised to 80 kt/977 mbar. Hurricane Miriam The peak intensity of this system was raised to 110 kt/953 mbar. Tropical Storm Norman The peak intensity of this system was raised to 49 kt/991 mbar. Tropical Storm Olivia The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/996 mbar. Hurricane Pancho The peak intensity of this system was raised to 120 kt/943 mbar. Tropical Storm Rosa The peak intensity of this system was raised to 57 kt/996 mbar. West Pacific The 2012 Pacific typhoon season was an active and destructive season that featured 27 named storms. The strongest storm was Typhoon Jongdari, which became a Category 5 super typhoon in the open ocean. Typhoon Mangkhut was the deadliest of the season, killing 1,300 people in the Philippines. The SSHWS scale is used only in this season, meaning that there is no Severe Tropical Storm category for the storm. It either falls into TS, typhoon, or super typhoon. Tropical Storm Damrey (From 01W to Damrey). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1008 mbar. Tropical Storm Longwang (From Pakhar to Longwang). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/996 mbar. Typhoon Balam (From Sanvu to Balam). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 82 kt/965 mbar. Typhoon Kai-tak (From Mawar to Kai-tak). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 95 kt/950 mbar. Super Typhoon Pegasasu (From Guchol to Pegasasu). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 140 kt/918 mbar. Tropical Storm Bolaven (From Talim to Bolaven). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 47 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Sanba (From Doksuri to Sanba). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 49 kt/994 mbar. Tropical Storm Jelawat (From Khanun to Jelawat). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/984 mbar. Typhoon Ewiniar (From Vicente to Ewiniar). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 115 kt/932 mbar. Typhoon Umulan (From Saola to Umulan). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 107 kt/929 mbar. Typhoon Mettugi (From Damrey to Mettugi). The peak intensity of this system was 102 kt/939 mbar. Typhoon Prapiroon (From Haikui to Prapiroon). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/975 mbar. Tropical Storm Maria (From Kirogi to Maria). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 49 kt/979 mbar. Typhoon Son-Tinh (From Kai-tak to Son-Tinh). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 72 kt/973 mbar. Super Typhoon Bopha (From Tembin to Bopha). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 132 kt/918 mbar. Typhoon Shandian (From Bolaven to Shandian). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 122 kt/921 mbar. Super Typhoon Jongdari (From Sanba to Jongdari). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 155 kt/903 mbar. Super Typhoon Shanshan (From Jelawat to Shanshan). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 146 kt/909 mbar. Tropical Storm Noruma (From Ewiniar to Noruma). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Leepi (From Maliksi to Leepi). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 57 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Bebinca (From Gaemi to Bebinca). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 59 kt/990 mbar. Typhoon Angsa (From Prapiroon to Angsa). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 122 kt/931 mbar. Typhoon Soulik (From Maria to Soulik). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 80 kt/973 mbar. Typhoon Cimaron (From Son-Tinh to Cimaron). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 102 kt/956 mbar. Tropical Storm Jebi (From 25W to Jebi). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1003 mbar. Super Typhoon Mangkhut (From Bopha to Mangkhut). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 146 kt/919 mbar. Tropical Storm Barijat (From Wukong to Barijat). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 59 kt/989 mbar. North Indian The 2012 North Indian Ocean cyclone season was the most inactive season on record, featuring only three named storms. The season runs all year, however, the first storm formed in October, leading to a new record being set for the latest start to a season. The strongest storm was Severe Cyclonic Storm Agni, which killed 75 people in India. This season uses the SSHS scale, just like the Western Pacific typhoon season. It will either fall in tropical storm equivalent or tropical cyclone equivalent on the scale. It will still use the name Cyclonic Storm, Severe Cyclonic Storm, etc. with the right wind speed matched with the category. Cyclonic Storm Omav (From Murjan to Omav). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 49 kt/999 mbar. Severe Cyclonic Storm Agni (From Nilan to Agni). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/987 mbar. Cyclonic Storm Hibaru (From BOB 03 to Hibaru). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/995 mbar. South Pacific The two storms of the 2012 half of the 2012-13 South Pacific cyclone season were Evan and Freda. The strongest of the two was Tropical Cyclone Evan. Severe Tropical Cyclone Evan The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 120 kt/938 mbar. Severe Tropical Cyclone Freda The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 92 kt/959 mbar. Australian Region The only storm of the 2012 half of the 2012-13 Australian Region cyclone season was Tropical Cyclone Mitchell. Tropical Cyclone Mitchell The peak intensity of this system was kept the same, at 51 kt/988 mbar. Southwest Indian The three storms of the 2012 half of the 2012-13 Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone season were Anais, Boldwin, and Claudia. The strongest of these three was Intense Tropical Cyclone Claudia. Intense Tropical Cyclone Anais The peak intensity of this system was raised to 125 kt/935 mbar. Severe Tropical Storm Boldwin The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 59 kt/989 mbar. Intense Tropical Cyclone Claudia The peak intensity of this system was raised to 125 kt/932 mbar. Storm names Atlantic This was the same list used in the 2006 season, minus the name Frieda, which replaced Florence after causing catastrophic effects to the United States and other countries. Names that are not retired off of this list will be used again in 2018. Retirement The names Kirk and Tony was retired at the 35th session of the RA IV hurricane committee. The names Kurt and Tyler replaced the names for 2018. East Pacific This was the same list used in 2006. Names that are not retired off of this list will be used again in 2018. Retirement The name Carlotta was retired in the spring of 2013. The name was replaced with Cara for 2018. West Pacific This was the same list used in the 2008 season, minus the names Pegasasu, Umulan, Sanba, and Noruma. These names replaced Tembin, Chanchu, Maliksi, and Yagi. Names that are not retired off of this list were used again in the 2016 season. Retirement The names Jelawat, Ewiniar, Umulan, Mettugi, Prapiroon, Shandian, Cimaron, and Mangkhut were retired in the spring of 2013. They were replaced by Udang, Olifat, Kidlat, Samagui, Indra, Pangu, Tumakot, and Makhea for 2016. North Indian This was the same list used in 2008, minus the names Omav and Baar, which replaced Onil and Baaz. Names not retired off of this list were used again in 2016. Retirement The name Agni was retired in the spring of 2013. It was replaced by Abhi for 2016. South Pacific *Evan *Freda Retirement Both names Evan and Freda were retired. Their replacement names are pending. Australian Region *Mitchell Southwest Indian Ocean *Anais *Boldwin *Claudia Category:Dvorak technique